Cops
by Kasurin
Summary: Discontinued


  
  
Lieutenant Kirisawa squatted down to get a better view of the cadaver. Eyes were wide open. Mouth agape in complete horror. The acrid smell of decaying flesh hit her nostrils with the force of a truck smashing into a child. Fat brown maggots crawled from the open wounds of the body, squirming around to get away from the sudden attention invading their feasting, and the green flies that buzzed around, were absent-mindedly shooed. A clumsy severed arm lay nearby indicating that it took more than two slices to cut it off. The corpse smelled of urine. The guy knew he was getting killed and pissed himself silly. He was probably diabetic. Ants still scurried around the sticky liquid.   
  
Coupla days dead.   
  
Shit.   
  
This was the third victim of the month.   
  
While the representative of the forensics department drew the chalk outline, and the newspaper cameraman impassively clicked away at his camera, she stood up to take a look at the blood splattered on the wall opposite from where she was. Her face scrunched into a frown. Too messy. The butchers sure had lots of fun with this victim before it was dead. The vomit and defecation pointed to the countless hours of torture the man been put through. This had been done by some second rate, blood thirsty assassin…either that or TheTriad was getting sloppy.  
  
" Kirisawa. In my office. Now ".   
---  
  
Hallo Hallo!   
  
Let's try something different in my regular writing fic style, shall we? ( unless it's been done before, than this is really no different, is it? ) Now why do I bother so with rhetoric questions? Hm, and Looks like I've done it again!   
  
Imagine this like something of a movie. With a wide Screen effect and some parts completely blacking out when names /roles of people appear. When lyrics of songs come on, imagine the soundtrack blaring. Some songs actually DO have a tune, but to others…well I hope that by the lyrics and descriptions, you can make up your own. I know there'll be a chance in a million that someone knows all the songs, but gosh, I just hope you guys can identify with some of the songs at least.  
  
Come on. Do. For the hell of it. Laugh along the way. For fun. For the sake of a certain delusional fanfic writer, disgruntled, who has yet to exceed certain dimensions of dementia.  
  
Stereotypes. Yes. Racial or otherwise. Comments, images, the old jokes. I know I'm not exactly being politically correct, and I am hopefully not breaching the line of offensiveness, but more on the poking fun side. Why bother adding it at all then? I suppose it's to add a rather low level brand of humor, and frankly, because it is part of my style, along with the long winded motions I put characters through.  
  
Now on another note : Some of you...have actually asked how you can repay me, or entice me to write more…  
  
Well,wow. Let me ask those of you this: What does any voluntary writer seek as gratification? All I ask is that you take your time to read what I have 'writ'. I ask that you forget your homework, or your boss, and that you enjoy with a steaming mug of your favorite cocoa or coffee ( or a nice, tall cold glass of soda or juice if the day is hot ), and just sit back, and relax.  
Don't rush. It is lengthy. I'm going to TRY to make you feel, and not just let you read.  
  
Besides, what greater satisfaction is there, than already knowing I have taken your precious time, and time is one of the many things that money has no value to?   
  
P.S.   
  
I was just kidding.   
  
Cash donations are readily acceptable. Blank cheques are openly invited! And well.. now, if someone were to give a swiss bank account with unlimited credit… I'm your fanfic writing slave for LIFE. Or maybe that imaginary Aoi plushie that was offered me once…  
  
Characters are likely to act out of it, and personalities tend to be exaggerated, and maybe even a little bit changed, like Fuuko's. Tokiya's gonna come in pretty early. Sorry if that spoils a bit of realism, but it's going to take forever to introduce him otherwise. Besides, this is like a movie script. Sort of.   
  
The year is about 2010. Impressive year, isn't it? But adresses aren't switched to Mars yet, and the cure for the common cold or for Athlete's foot still hasn't been found.  
Tokiya and Fuuko are older. Not really wiser. Both still stubborn. Tokiya is prone to an occasional zaniness and caring, especially after seeing that Fuuko has been introduced to her dark side and is trying to cope, leaving her a bit vulnerable. As for the research necessary for this fic… hm, I should have done more, actually… I am mostly going along with my general knowledge of things, and bare essentials of experience, so for those of you who are sticklers for detail… either tell me of it, and hopefully it won't ruin the entire fic, or do me a favor, and let it slide. Pretend you don't notice the mistake, ok? The fic's basis is also, only from the first season of the anime. I've never read the manga.  
  
So if this doesn't bother you...  
  
Take my hand.   
  
We'll walk awhile.   
  
Talk awhile.   
  
Feel my love...always there...  
  
Okay. That's enough.   
  
Disclaimer: Ah, why bother? You gonna sue me, Anzai? Cuz I flattered you by taking your characters and writing about them?! Cuz, in a way, I have done tribute to you?! Because I am writing something that you, SHOULD ?! You're in Japan. I'm in the Philippines. Stay that way.   
( er...cases of being sued can't take place across the miles, can it? )   
  
You still here?   
  
Shouldn't your eyes be more directed downwards by now?   
  
Anyway.   
  
Remember. Wide screen effect and screen blacking out when beginning creds come on.   
  
---  
  
" You have some new information, Lieutenant? "  
  
" Sir? "  
  
---  
STARRING:   
---  
  
" ...regarding The Triad case... "  
  
---  
FUUKO KIRISAWA  
---  
  
" Seems like these days, they're getting more desperate to cover up their tracks, sir. "  
---  
  
TOKIYA MIKGAMI  
---  
  
" Hm. Yes…at least now we know one of the members… but before we can capture a witness to pinpoint him, they've beaten us to it… and we cannot possibly spare another agent to infiltrate their ranks… it would take years to gain their trust! We simply do not have the spare manpower nor the time! "  
  
---  
KOESAMA KIRISAWA  
---  
  
" Sir, if I may make a suggestion? "  
---  
ORGINAL CONCEPT: Anzai Noboyuki  
---  
  
" By all means. "  
  
" I know someone who was close to Meguri Kyoza. "  
  
---  
FANFIC WRITER: Kat ceraby@yahoo.com 04/14/01  
---  
" Maybe he might be able to help us? "  
  
" Is he a friend of your's, Fuuko? "  
---  
SURPRISE CAMEOS FROM OTHER F.O.R CHARACTERS ASIDE FROM AFOREMENTIONED  
---  
  
" ...you could say that, Uncle Koesama .."   
---  
AND A WHOLE LOT OF EXTRAS  
---  
  
" Then bring him in. We got nothing to lose ".  
---  



End file.
